i am your kid, stupid!
by sasusaku4ever17
Summary: To those who have read this story i apologize in advance for not continuing and will not have excuses please check my new account for a rewrite and continuation this week: SasuSaku1720 Thank you all!
1. Chapter 1: A new Uchiha

Uchiha Sasuke, age 17, family: terminated, heirs or children: none. Tsunade looked over his file record. She sighed wanting to see how everything was coming along with Sakura, her apprentice. She knew that the heirs or children section of his record would have to be changed.

Sakura had it rough. The only reason she did what the elders had suggested was because she still loved Sasuke and she loved Konoha also, and she would save both of them. She was pregnant with a girl. Tsunade had searched over neighboring countries and found Sasuke's DNA and placed it inside Sakura to make a child. She also found out that her friends would be willing to contribute to this child. So they each gave some of there DNA for her to place in the child. Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, hell even Gaara did too. The elders even went to the hidden waterfall village to get a jutsu to make the child older and control time so she could survive their plan. So Tsunade went to work right after the birth placing everything in her tiny little body. Then after everything her mother's friends placed in her to keep her save was placed in along with all the element chakra's she activated her time control to make her eight years old.

In another room with Sakura, "So, did you decide what you are going to name her, Sakura-Chan?" asked a certain blonde headed ninja. The tired pink haired girl nodded her head and held up the birth certificate which read: **UCHIHA KAIRI. **All the people in the room eyed her with questioning looks. "Kairi means melody. I thought it fit her well since you guys each gave her something and it will all come together with the right training." she said.

Each passing day Kairi got stronger and eventually better then her superiors. Kiba decided as a reward he would give her, her own ninja dog. A black wolf pup, Kiba brought it to her the next day after training. He loved to see her smiling face and so he trained her with her new little friend. Naruto taught her all sorts of useless things, like how to make instant ramen, and a lot of people know now where she gets her impatient attitude from. Hinata taught her to detect chakra blind folded after a doctor reviled that she was half blind in her left eye. Neji taught her how to block chakra points, Ten-Ten taught her how to use scrolls. Ino, Shikamaru, and Gaara taught her how to use the secret techniques they gave her; Shikamaru even taught her how to plan out battle situations. Sakura and Tsunade soon taught her healing jutsu's and how to use monstrous strength in battle. Kakashi taught her to awaken her Sharingan. After about three months of training she beat all of her superiors and so they then told her her purpose in life. She now had her first s rank mission, find her father Uchiha Sasuke and persuade him to stop his fighting and come back to Konoha. If he didn't agree after a couple of months terminate him.

Kairi was loaded with scrolls, ramen, and everything except her uniforms which she couldn't find. "KAIRI-CHAN!!!" Sakura her mother was calling her from the kitchen of the Uchiha compound. She quickly ran down the stairs of her house and into the kitchen still in her pajamas. Her mother handed her a package as soon as she got in the kitchen. She opened it to find a new uniform set with the Uchiha symbol sewn to it. She stood there and eyed her mother for a moment. "Well, don't just stand there child go try it on I want to see what it looks like on you." Her mother said. She nodded her head while turning around to walk up to the bathroom.

She came down the stairs in her new uniform, Sakura looked pleased with herself. Kairi had a black top that had an inch of white around the edge and ended about two inches from her bellybutton with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Her skirt ended at her knees and had an inch of white around the edges, with slits from about an inch from the top to the end of the skirt, with the Uchiha symbol on the front of it. Her pants were gray but they had been bandaged sown to the end of the pants. (Like Ino had hers in Naruto the first season.) On her left ear was an ear cuff with a chain leading to an earring. A black collar around her neck which helps control some of the powers she has and makes sure she doesn't over do it. Her hands and arms are bandaged from the second knuckles to the begging of her elbows.

"Alright! Go up stairs and get your bag I already put your new clothes in there. Then head to the Hokage office and pick up what Tsunade wanted to give, then meet me down stairs and I will walk you to the gate." Sakura said in a hurry as her daughter raced up stairs. As they walked to the Hokage office, Kairi sensed someone was following them but disregarded it when they arrived at there destination. She walked up the stairs to find all of her mothers friends at the door. Naruto and Ino hugged her before anyone else got the chance. "Ohh!! Your so grown up now and I can't believed you surpassed us all in just three months!!" Ino her mother's old rival squeezed the life out of her while squeal and raving about whatever. Kiba petted Kairi's black pup with a smile on his face while pulling her into a bear hug. After all the greetings she walked into Tsunade-obaa-chan's office and bowed. "Well, hello Kairi. I have here a folder you need to read over when you can on this mission and after that give it to your… father when you find him. Also here is a picture of him and some of the people traveling with him. I hope you come back safe from this trip and please be cautious. Ohh also I decided to pair you up with someone from root so please get along with him. Yuki would you please come in now." Her grandmother said as a young man came in the room about a foot and a half taller than her. "Kairi, this is Yuki he is thirteen years old and he is the best out of all the root ANBU people, so I trust you will be safe." She stated will looking at him with a look saying 'if-anything-happens-to-my-granddaughter-i-will-hang-you-by-your-toes-infront-of-the-whole-village.' He could only smile at her glares. He was about five foot six and had light silver hair like Kakashi-Ojiisan. He had baby blue eyes that looked right threw you and his smile was like trying not to go to the light taking you to heaven. "Oh. You're that girl, Uchiha Kairi, right?" Yuki said and all she could do was nod her head and try not to blush. "Wow, you are cute." he said with a smile playing on his lips while he blushed at his comment he just said out loud.

All of Konoha was at the gate to bide Kairi farewell. She hugged all of her friends and lastly her mother. As she let go her mother had tears in her eyes, she pulled her in for one more hug while whispering 'please bring him back'. As Kairi pulled back and start walking she turned around and shouted "I'll do my best!!" before her and Yuki sprinted off.

It had been a full day after they left Konoha. Kairi had gotten up early and decided to train with her clone until Yuki woke up. As her and her clone trained Yuki finally woke up and was watching her from the sideline. Her graceful turns kicks and punches. The way she was total in control, he love- "What are you staring at sleeping beauty?" Kairi had seen him there for the last 30 minutes waiting for him to say something but he didn't. "Let's get ready to head out I got a message from Kakashi-sensei and he said my… father was heading to the sand country. If we hurry we can beat him there, so stop staring and get ready." said Kairi. He wonder how she could be so… calm and cool about this.

* * *

**hey guys, well this is my very first fanfiction and i hope you guys like it. Please give me comments on my story or any improvments! THANK YOU!! chapter two will be out soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: a long awaited wish, granted

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is shorter than the last one but I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: as much as I want to, I don't own Naruto or any of its characters except Kairi. **

Kairi, Yuki, and Setsuna, her ninja dog, set off again, this time being a week since they left Konoha. Their destination was right in front of them, when all of a sudden Kairi turned around and got into a fighting stance. "Wow there tiger, calm down. I believe you would start a war after you killed me." The Kazekage from the sand was standing right in front of them. "Gaara-onii-chan?" Kairi had a puzzled look on her face. Before anyone could say anything she jumped onto the now surprised with tears in her eyes and hugging so that he couldn't escape. He looked down at her before wrapping his arms around her.

"How did you know I was coming? Did my grandmother tell you?" Kairi wanted answers as to why Gaara had left just to come out and greet them. All he could do was first, stare, and then laugh. Kairi had her mother's quick and short temper. "No, your mother sent me a message saying that you are finally pursuing your father. So I came to greet you because I haven't seen you in so long." Gaara said with a slight pain in his eyes. After a couple minutes Kairi started to talk, "So, does anybody know when he is going to get here?" she asked but noticed that Gaara look sad at her question. He waited a little bit before getting up and walking around his office. "Reports say he'll be here at twelve tomorrow morning." an un-known person had suddenly stated what Gaara didn't say to the girl. The ninja had bowed with a sorry look before heading out. He sighed; the truth was that this was a very dangerous and live threatening mission, and he didn't want her to go and get hurt or worse, killed. "Kairi, will you promise me something?" he said knowing that even if he begged her to back down that she wouldn't. He had known her father back at the chunin exam and knew how he didn't back down due to his pride and rivalry with Naruto. "Gaara-onii-chan, what is it you want me to promise you?" she said with a hint of worry in her tone. He looked at her from where he was in his office and walked over to her and soon embraced her into a hug. "Don't die. If he is too much to handle then I want you to get out of there with your life and your comrade's life. Promise me that, after you run away you will come strait here." He said and she knew that he was on the break of crying and so was she. She hugged him back and took his pinky, promising that she would do what he said.

**KAIRI'S POV**

"Alright, Gaara-onii-chan, Ittekimasu!!!" I said as I left his office. As I opened the door I found Yuki with his ear against the door and as soon as he realized I was there he gave a small cautious smile. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, YOU IDIOT?! IF I WANTED YOU TO HEAR THE CONVERSATION I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD YOU WAIT OUTSIDE FOR ME!" I yelled through my lecture will I had his ear dragging him out the door.

"Geez, you really are an idiot." I said to him. He pisses me off to the point where I want to strangle him. The thing is that every time I think about it I can bring my self to do it. "Ehh?! You're so me Kairi-chaaann!!!!! Is that really something to say to someone who LIKES YOU!!??" Yuki blurted out and sudden looked away and put a shielded look on his face. "I hate you!" he said in a shouting voice as I felt hurt by those words. Before he could even realize what he said I got up trying not to cry in front of him and said 'if that is how you feel, then just go home and leave me alone.' With that I ran out the door and I really didn't care were I was going I just wanted away from him I reached the front gate and then looked down to the pocket watch that was in my hand, one more hour until 'he' arrives. I might as well wait here since Yuki hates me and I real don't want to go back to him right now.

As I lifted my head to see the watch I noticed four shadowed figures about 15 miles from the gate. I activated my Sharingan to see Uchiha Sasuke and some of his followers. I hoped off the top of the entrance gate and ran towards them. I stopped about a few feet in front of them when the middle man, Uchiha Sasuke, said; "Who are you and What is your purpose here in front of me?" he said in a ice tone that would probably freeze over the whole sand country but I remand firm. I reached into on of the pockets of my skirt and grabbed my birth certificate. Before I would show any piece of legal papers to him I must first answer his questions. "I am Uchiha Kairi, only Sharingan heir in Konoha; I am also the Uchiha clan leader. My purpose here before you is to try telling you to seize any and all harm to Konoha or it neighboring countries. If you don't agree with in the end of two months I am to kill you and bring you and your followers bodies back to Konoha." I said knowing I heard two people snickers at the very end. "What gives you the right to talk to my Sasuke-Kun like that? You are what five; anyway you couldn't even hurt me much less land a punch on me, or any of use who stand towering over you right this moment." a female voice in the back round spoke up; soon a red headed girl was standing in front of me. I glared at her; she was really driving my patience's. "If you really think I can't even land one punch on you first off your wrong, Karin. Second, you don't know me and I know you so I have the upper hand on this match. Now if you win I will leave you alone, but if I win then I and my comrade get to travel with you guys and I get to try and convince MY FATHER to come home to mother and I. Deal?" I stated things very clearly. "Karin, don't go making decisions-" Suigetsu Hōzuki said but she wasn't listening. She took the challenge without a second thought and so she and I went out about a mile from her group.

"Are you ready for this, fat cow?" I said in a smooth as ice voice. She was turning red at my comment and you could ready the hateful expression on her face. "Sharingan!" I said and soon you could see some of the expressions on all their faces. As soon as I was satisfied with the face expressions, Karin charged at me.

**Please review and comment. Thanks to the two people who ONLY commented I appreciate your kind words! Anyway chapter three, 'Karin's defeat and embarrassment', will be out as soon as possible **


	3. Chapter 3: Karins defeat

**Hey my chickadees, any way here is chapter three! ****For those of you who are wondering this is after Sasuke kills Itachi .Please keep in mind that this is still in Kairi's pov and will now be the normal pov. **

Before Karin realized that she was just swinging at air, I was behind her. "Who are you swinging at, Karin-teme?" I asked her and she froze realizing I was behind her. She turned around but before she could get in her head to move I punched her straight in the face. She flew back about five feet from me, as she got up prepared to hit me. I took from my pocket two scrolls that Ten-ten had used during the chunin exams. "Rising twin dragons!" as the scrolls elevated I soon did too. Karin was looking over whelmed and I knew I wouldn't want to injure her, so as soon as all the weapons left I quickly tied her up and left her there.

"Wow, Sasuke she is amazing, and look she has Sharingan maybe she is your kid but I thought only you and that Tobi guy were the only ones who had it? Hey are you even listening to me!?" Suigetsu was running on and on about what ever. I got up and walked over to my so called father. "I won and now you will hold up the end of your bargain." I said as I started walking back to the entrance of the sand village so I could get my stuff. All I heard was silence but after time foot steps followed me to my destination. I smirked in my shadow with satisfaction.

"Gaara-onii-chan, I am going to go with Sasuke for a while and try my best at getting him to stop." I knew Gaara wasn't going to be happy but I am at no choice to give up right now. Right now was hard because I really didn't want to go. Besides it doesn't matter any way because I guess that I can talk to Suigetsu because Yuki- "Gaara-onii-chan, did Yuki go back to Konoha?" I asked him with a slight stinging that came right after. He looked at me and then at the door. As I walked towards the door I was kinda scared to open it but this isn't a time to be scared. Before I could even turn the handle the door swung open and I was soon tossed onto the floor. As I tried to get up I realized that I was being hugged by Yuki. "I am sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I am really sorry Kairi-Chan I really am. I don't hate you. I love you, love you, love you!!" Yuki I admit is hopeless; you could barely tell he was 5 years older than me. "Okay, Yuki I get it. I also hope you realize that even if it would work with half of Konoha and Gaara-onii-chan would try and kill you. Plus you are five years older so I don't ever think it could work." I stated simply. Before getting him off me and walking over to Gaara. "Well that answers my question I guess I'll be off then." I said while giving him a hug. Right before my hand fell on the door he spoke to me; "Here, your mother sent you these. She said that she doesn't want him to realize whose kid you are yet but that he will now you're wearing these." He said holding out a contact case in side were two black contacts. So she wanted me to conceal my eye color to keep us both safe. Understandable with Karin-teme

"Yuki hurry up. I will leave you behind and you can starve. Then I will send a wolf to come and devour your flesh and internal organs." I told the boy at least ten feet away from me. I think he just likes to drive my patients. He hurried to walk at the heels of my feet and tail on like a little lion cub. It is funny how he can go from so annoying you want him to suffer your pain to the cute adorable guy from a dream.

"Okay guys we'll stop here for today and set up camp." said my so called 'father'. I set up a genjutsu barrier at least 10 miles from my tent. As I looked for a stream or river of some sort I found a waterfall. Walking to go and take a quick bath I grabbed my stuff from the camp and said a quick I call it to the rest of the people.

The next day before people even thought of waking up I got off from the tree limb I was on to go and wash my face. As I walked there I felt someone following turning around and realizing Karin-teme was behind me I immediately ignored her and kept walking. When I got to the water I bent down to wash my face. As I got the towel to dry it I found Karin staring down at me and how her hand was at her right side where her kunai pouch was. She quickly got my hair into my fist and put her kunai at my throat. "Can't do anything now can you? You're in a corner and your little boyfriend isn't here to save you. What are you going to do?" Karin said and I could tell by the way her hands were shaking that she wasn't really prepared to do any of what she wanted to. Knowing that I had one kunai actually in my pouch because I put the rest in my bag I got it and realized there was only one thing I could do. "What are you going to do with that little toy? I know it can't hurt me seeing the position you're in and how I am going to make you beg at my feet for forgiveness. You embarrassed me in front of Sasuke-kun and now I am going to make you pay. Humiliation and utter defeat…" She said with a sly evil smile playing on her lips. I took the last kunai I had and threw it into the water. "HA!! I knew you didn't have a plan. Kids are so stupid!" she said while I was busy concentrating on my mothers words. 'Kairi, sacrifice is needed to save the people you love.' They rang delicately in my ears for a few moments. If I wanted to bring father back to mother then I needed to stop playing games. "If you really want to kill me go a head but there is one thing I need to do before that." I said as I took a firm hold of her hand and raised it above my head. Then I cut it, the long, flowing silky black hair that was my joy was now gone a necessary sacrifice for mother… "What?!? WHY?!!" Because I am going to bring him back. Soon what I had been waiting for had come, my explosion. The kunai I had used to throw in the river wasn't just a plain one; it was a present from Tsunade-baa-Chan, an exploding kunai that can withstand water. "It's over Karin and now your going to pay of even think of trying to get back on me." I said. I walked away from her and then stood on the river. My hand signs were fast and I didn't want to wait for this moment. 'Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu' I thought that way Karin would only now what was happening after it appeared. She looked at the huge dripping beast breathing right in her face. Now I didn't want to hurt her physically but just emotionally, because she needed to take her pride down one way or another. I made the dragon shoot out a water jet, and what I had hoped for had come. Setsuna, Yuki, Suigetsu, Sasuke were here and who knew where Juggo went but that is okay. "Ha you missed you stupid brat!!!! Sasuke look, she is attacking m-" she almost squealed out the last part of her sentence when Setsuna came and knocked her over and into the newly formed puddle of mud I had made. "Karin, I don't need liars on my team. So I hope you have fun looking for somewhere to go other than with us." Sasuke said in a very quick minute. I quickly dispersed of my water dragon and ran over to Setsuna to give her a hug. After I let go of her I felt very tired and blacked out for a second. I woke up a few seconds later on the back of Suigetsu who was laughing away at Yuki who was pouting. "Let's move out guys." Juggo said as he appeared out of no where. We started moving out.

'_I'll get you, Kairi, and then you and everything you hold dear.' _ Karin thought as she watched the group walk away.

**Sorry it took so long you guys school has really been on my butt lately. So I am hoping to get the next chapter out soon. Well, Ja-ne. POOF!!!**


End file.
